Winter Snow
by charlottek7k7
Summary: A year after Kai and Cinders wedding, Jacin and Winter get married, share some special moments and time with friends. (Continuation of Stars Above the Commonwealth)


_"Winter, for the majority of my life this is something I thought would probably—no—knew would never, ever happen. But the last few years have proved that the impossible can happen, and so I am here posing an impossible question to you-will you marry me?"_

 _Jacin knelt down, holding Winter's small hands in his, and she heard a small yelp escaped her throat. She stared at him, squeezing his fingers. Was she . . . nervous? But she knew it was silly to be. This was Jacin, who had been her best friend since they were infants. But she knew that she felt more than friendly love toward him. And now, here he was, proposing to her, and she could only feel nervous._

 _"Jacin . . . " She looked down at his hands. He had brought one of his hands away, and was now holding up a little silver ring, engraved with tiny snowflakes. Dozens of clear white diamonds were embedded in the ring, sparkling, faintly resembling fallen snow._

 _Winter felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. Jacin. Her Jacin, who she had loved for as long as she could remember, was now proposing to her. Her guard, who had sworn to protect her. She tried to open her mouth, but found it impossible to find the appropriate words, her mind stolen my the snowy ring. After trying several times, she spoke._

 _"Yes, Jacin . . . I will marry you."_

 _And suddenly, she was in his arms, her forehead pressed against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. And her tears soaking his shirt, but neither of them seemed to notice._

o.0.O.0.o

"Winter, are you sure you don't want me to do your hair?" Iko asked, grinning. "I have so many ideas for what to do to it. I could braid it in so many ways."

"Iko, it's fine," said Winter over her shoulder, unable to tear her gaze away from her reflection in the mirror. "I'll just wear it down."

Her dress was a white, one shoulder ball-gown with lacey blue snowflakes cascading down the skirt. In her hair she wore a simple, silver band.

"You look gorgeous," Cress's voice called, as she, Cinder and Scarlet stepped in through the doorway.

"Fabulous, darling," Iko proclaimed. "Though I still think it would look better with a braid-"

"Iko, she gets to wear her hair how she wants," scolded Cinder, rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations, Winter," Scarlet said with a smile.

"Thank you, Scarlet-friend. And congratulations on your baby." Winter said, fluffing her hair. Scarlet blushed, smiling.

Scarlet had given birth to Wolf and her's baby a few months ago. Her name was Michelle, named after Scarlet's grandmother who had raised her and died trying to save her.

"So," Cinder said, and Winter turned to face her. "Are you excited? And nervous?" Winter nodded, although she didn't know if she was more excited or nervous. But she felt giddy from both.

"Winter, are you sure you don't want me to do your hair?" Iko asked.

"Iko, she's not your personal dress up doll," Cinder scolded. Iko thought for a moment.

"No. You're right," Iko said. "You are."

o.0.O.0.o

Winter walked gracefully down the aisle, clutching a bouquet of white roses sprinkled edelweiss. A smile was spread across her face. Jacin was there, at the altar, looking as serious as ever, but she saw a small smile on his mouth.

When she reached the altar, and stood across from him, he didn't meet her eyes, and a thought crossed her mind. Could he possibly be as nervous as her? Or more?

The officiant had been chosen because he had been the one to marry Winter's mother and father. Not her father and Levana, but her real mother, Solstice Hayle.

When he finally met her eyes, Jacin's eyes widened. Winter saw his face turning red, and smiled comfortingly at him. He smiled back, and looked down at his shoes.

He was wearing a black suit and bow tie. Hole wore shiny black shoes, and Winter couldn't help but admit how handsome he looked, before blushing and looking down.

Jacin began to repeat the vows that the officiant said, and Winter's attention was torn away from the snowy flowers in her bouquet, her eyes resting on his face, examining his handsome facial features.

He was not daring to look her in the eye, but she knew by the way his eyes kept flicking from the officiant to her direction, that he was just as nervous and excited as she was. She felt her cheeks burning.

His mouth stopped moving, and he looked expectantly at her. She blinked, and looked at the officiant, who cleared his throat, asked her to repeat what he said, and began to speak.

"I, Winter Hayle-Blackburn," she stammered, "take Jacin Clay, to be my husband, for all of eternity, till the sun burns out, and to love him till I take my last dying breath."

The officiant smiled at her, and she felt the wedding ring fall into her palm, heavy in her hand. "Do you,Winter Hayle-Blackburn, hereby take Jacin Clay to be your husband?"

Winter swallowed. "I do." She slipped the ring onto Jacin's finger, her hands shaking.

"And do you, Jacin Clay, hereby take Winter Hayle-Blackburn to be your wife?"

"I do."

She looked down at her hand, feeling him take hold of it gently, the cold metal slipping onto her ring finger, and she let out a small gasp. When he released her hand, she held it up to examine it, and seeing past it to Jacin's face, staring at her.

"You may now kissed the bride." The officiant's voice echoed in her ear, but she barely heard it. She was far too distracted by Jacin, whose smile was faint, yet she could see it clearly. He seemed the happiest she had ever seen him since they were children.

And with that, they were married. As Jacin had said, it had seemed like this day would never come. Yet here they were.

The reception was small. Winter had wanted to invite everyone on Luna, but Jacin had talked her out of it. They ate dinner, then cake. A marvelous chocolate and whipped cream creation with strawberries on top, both the groom and bride smiling like children throughout the whole meal.

"Well, would you look at that. Jacin is smiling," said Cinder with a smirk.

Thorne looked Jacin in the eyes, and Winter saw humor there. "Who are you and what have you done with Jacin?" He said, earning a laugh from the whole group.

"Y'know, now you two are the only ones who need to get married," said Kai, pointing to Cress and Thorne.

"Er—" Cress stammered, blushing.

"It seems we are," said Thorne, smirking, but his expression quickly became gentle. "But I'm still holding out hope that Cress will move on to someone more worthy." Cress gave him a pouty look, but he didn't meet her gaze, staring at his shoes.

"Oh C'mon Thorne, you know that's not happening any time soon," said Scarlet, who was cradling little Michelle Kesley.

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied. Cress gave him a look, and he smiled, winking at her. "All right, all right, we'll get married." A cheer went up from all gathered, and Cress's face turning as red as a tomato.

While the rest of them chattered away, Jacin pulled Winter aside to have a private word with her.

"Listen, I have now made two vows swearing that I would protect you with my life, and I promise to keep them both, forever, for always," said Jacin in a serious tone, his eyes filled with passion and love.

"And I'm sure you will, Sir Clay," said Winter, a warm light in her eyes. Her Sir Clay, her Jacin, her prince, her knight in shining armor. He would protect her. She led him away onto the dance floor, and they danced the night away. It was the best night of Winter's life, and she hoped to have many more, with her knight, her prince, in their impossible dream.


End file.
